It's Time
by TobiGB
Summary: Batman must prepare for a mission that could decide the fate of the universe


A/N: Hey there guys welcome to another one of my Young Justice one-shots, I have a question I would like to ask but I'll save it for the bottom author's note.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything what so ever in this entire story.

_(Mount Justice 4:25p.m)_

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" Nightwing asked his mentor in a concerned tone of voice.

"I don't have much of a choice." Batman simply stated in his usual manner.

"I really wish there was something we could say or do to get you to change your mind about this whole thing." Robin said as he lowered his head down a bit.

"Batman think about what you're doing, think about what'll happen if you fail." Batgirl stated with a concerned look on her face.

Batman with his ever present poker face, could only stare at his three protégées worried faces. He knew they were worried for his safety and he couldn't blame either of them for that, hell even Alfred gave him an hour long lecture about the whole ordeal earlier this morning.

"I understand that you're all worried about me and I know you're only looking out for my well being, but you need to understand that this has to be done, not just for the planet but for the whole universe." He told them as he switched from his Batman voice to his Bruce Wayne voice, and got up to walk out of the room.

When he walked into the living room he was greeted by the other members of both the League and the Team, he knew that some of them wanted to talk him out of this course of action, but he refused to stand down from this or to send someone else in his place.

He walked over to were both Superman and Wonder Woman were standing, Superman was wearing concerned look on his face, while Wonder Woman was wearing a disapproving look on hers.

"I take it there's no point in trying to talk you out of this at the last minute is there?" Superman asked the Dark Knight with a small smile. Seeing the reserved look on Batman's face pretty much answered the man of steel's question.

"I guess I'll take that as a no then, at least promise us that you'll be ok out there." Superman said as he placed a hand on Batman's shoulder.

"I will, is everything prepared before I head out?" Batman asked his two collogues making sure that everything was ready for his departure.

"Everything is prepared and ready to go for your journey, and might I add that you don't have to go through any of this on your own." Wonder Woman commented hoping that her words would get through the Dark Knight's thick stubborn skull.

"Princess you know as well as I do that I'm the only one suitable for this mission, and as all of you know there's no turning back now and I have to personally see this through to the very end." He told everybody present in the room.

Just as he was about to walk over to the Zeta tube he stopped and turned around to see Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin all standing in the room to see him off.

"At least promise us that you'll come back in one piece." Robin asked his mentor who nodded his head in acknowledgement

"Remember we'll be here for you when you get back." Batgirl added to the conversation.

"You promised that you'd come back to us, so come back or we'll come find you and drag you back ourselves." Nightwing stated with comforting smile on his face.

"I will." Batman stated with a nod as he walked into the Zeta tube for transportation.

"_Recognize Batman 02" _The computer announced as Batman vanished in a flash of light.

"You guys think he'll be able to pull this off?" Blue Beetle asked nobody in particular.

"Of course he can, I mean 'The Dark Knight Rises' will stump both 'The Amazing Spider-Man' and most of all 'The Avengers' in the box-office when it comes out next month." Beast Boy stated with confidence.

"I hope so, because those guys over at Marvel have had bragging rights for too long now." Green Arrow stated as he remembered how Hawkeye was bragging about how awesome he was in 'The Avengers'.

"Though you have to admit that when comes to live action films we have been lacking in that area the last few years lately." John Stewart admitted as he cast a glance over to fellow Green Lantern Hal Jordan.

"Hey come on my movie wasn't that bad." Hal stated as John continued to give him a questioning look. "Ok fine it sucked, but you try dealing with three Marvel movies coming out in the same year." Hal said as he defended himself.

"Hey all we're saying is that the movie could've been handled a little better than what it was." Flash said while eating an energy bar.

"Well all of that aside we have to remember that this will be the final chapter in Christopher Nolan's Batman Trilogy and the promotions for it shows that it just might succeed in beating it's predecessors before it, which by the way did outstanding in box-office." Superman stated to the others who all nodded their heads in agreement at the man of steel's comment.

"Speaking of which, don't you have a movie coming out next year called 'The Man of Steel' and isn't Nolan involved in that film as well?" Superboy asked as Superman nodded his head in acknowledgement at his clone's question.

"I know, I'm preparing myself for whatever Marvel going to be releasing next so I'll be ready." Superman stated as he made a mental note to check to see what Marvel movies will be coming out next year.

"Well now all we can do now is hope that the numbers will be in our favor, but if I know Batman he'll have a few tricks up his sleeve." Nightwing commented with a smirk on his face as everybody agreed with his statement.

"So now what?" Superboy asked the other heroes in the room.

"We can all go watch 'The Green Lantern' it'll give us something to laugh at." Green Arrow suggested as the others all agreed and proceed to turn on the TV and watched the movie on HBO.

"It wasn't that bad of a movie like 'Batman and Robin' was." Hal mumbled to himself as the others all silently watched the movie.

A/N: Now just to clear this up, I am a fan of BOTH Marvel AND DC! If you are a Marvel fan and you are offended by this then I am deeply sorry this. To be honest I think the Avengers and the Amazing Spider-Man are both good movies and worth watching just like the Dark Knight Rises and The Man of Steel. I hope you enjoyed the little Batfamily fluff, sorry I'm not all that good with fluff though.

Now I got the idea for this one-shot from a few Youtube comments on a video called 'How the Avengers should have ended' and since Marvel and DC have their movies come out in the summer time every year I thought I'd have a little fun with this.

Now for my question and just so you know I'm a guy, now I saw the episode Depths and I try my very best to avoid pairings and stuff since I am NOT a shipper, but man I just thought the moments between Nightwing and Artemis was just… cute, I'm thinking about making a video about them. I am taking Wally's feelings into consideration since Dick is best friend and Artemis is his girlfriend of five years, so my question to the Spitfire fans out there is this. Is it ok for me to make a NightArt or 'Traught' video? Please answer in MATURE manner ok.

Well with that being said, read and review and I will see you guys later. Oh and who knows maybe someday we might finally get a Justice League movie. Peace.


End file.
